This application claims priority benefits from Australian Patent No. 734491 filed on Jan. 4, 2001 and issued Sep. 27, 2001.
The present invention relates to a fence panel comprising sections which can be simply attached together without the need for any separate fasteners, concrete and the like. Fence rails can be inverted to accept alternate types of cladding. The fence panels are particularly suited for domestic applications but need not be limited to such.
The majority of house holders and professional fencing contractors are aware of the difficulties and time consuming process of constructing fences. A product that is quick and easy to construct and that is relatively inexpensive would be desirable to such people.
Fences are usually used in an urban environment around the perimeter of a property, as dividers between the front and back yards, and as swimming pool fencing. Gates are typically installed in the front of the property.
A very popular fence type is a paling fence. The material typically used for this type of fence is either a fencing grade rough sawn hardwood or treated pine. If a presentable and an easily painted finish is required it is desirable to arris all edges of these timbers. A number of specialized tools are necessary to achieve this result. Even with these tools this exercise is a time consuming and laborious job.
Generally fences are painted to improve both aesthetics and durability of the timbers. Usually a minimum of two coats of acrylic paint or an oil based stain is required to provide an acceptable finish. A third coat can be applied for a better finish and protection. Repainting is generally required every six or seven years. Painting again is a laborious and expensive process. If a tradesperson is instructed to paint the fence, the cost of painting often exceeds the cost of the fence.
A problem with using timber for fencing is its lack of durability and stability. Over a short period of time it may warp and split with resultant poor aesthetics. Timber is also susceptible to wet rot and termite damage. Also timber, particularly hardwood is becoming scarce and a socially unacceptable commodity.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pre-finished fencing assembly which will overcome the above mentioned disadvantages and provide a useful or commercial choice. The present invention can also be dismantled in the reverse manner of assembly to enable ease of repainting or access of machinery for the purpose of landscaping, swimming pool building and the like.
The fence assembly comprises a plurality of post members, a plurality of rail members and a plurality of paling members. The post members are connected to the rail members and the rail members are connected to the paling members. The connection established between the post and rail members is through openings on the inside face of the post members and projections at the end of the rail. The connection between the paling members is established by passing the paling members through a plurality of openings in the rail members.
The post members and rail members, when connected, may be perpendicular with respect to one another. Also the rail members and paling members, when connected, may be perpendicular with respect to one another.
The post members may be used to locate the rail members. Typically the post member is formed from a rectangular hollow section and the rectangular hollow section may be formed from a sheet or plate of metal which has been configured to be hollow and elongate.
The post members may have a number of openings on the inside face. Typically there are six sets of two openings. Openings are spaced to allow stepping of fence rails on sloping sites. The six sets of two openings may be parallel. There may be two openings for every set of openings. An opening is typically rectangular in shape.
The bottom of the post member may be connected to a foot. Typically the foot is a precast concrete block. The block may have a cavity extending downwardly from the top wall to a depth suitable to hold the fence post. The cavity may be enlarged at one side to accept a holding wedge. These wedges may be formed from a composite material. The wedge will be typically rectangular when viewed in plane. It may be elongated, tapering and solid. The wedge will both secure the post at the required height and enable the post to be removable.
The rail members may also comprise rectangular hollow sections and these may also be formed from a metal sheet or plate which is configured to adopt a rectangular hollow section shape. Rail members may have a continuous tear out strip along the center of one edge.
The rail members may have a plurality of openings, one continuous opening, or both. The openings may extend along the length of the rail member. The openings may be in alignment. The openings are typically located on the top edge of the bottom rail, on the bottom edge of the top rail and through the top and bottom edges of the center rail. They may be rectangular in shape.
At the ends and at the sides of the rail members may be projections. These projections may be able to mate with the openings on the posts. The shape of projections permits the rails to be inverted.
The paling members may comprise of a pressed hardwood fiber board, vinyl or plastic which are configured to adopt a rectangular shape when viewed in plane. They may be elongate. They may be adapted to pass through the rail members.